


Naked Is Better

by varelse



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Play, Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Teasing, Tom's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varelse/pseuds/varelse





	Naked Is Better

I cracked one eye open. Sunlight.

Lyekka had turned off all the time displays in the bedroom a while back, so I had no idea what time it was. I reached to the other side of the bed and patted nothing but sheets, then heard Lyekka on the phone, speaking German. Conference call with her Berlin crew, most likely. She had fewer days off than I did.

Today being one for me, at least, I decided to not get dressed all day. The hell with clothes. I usually wore very little, if anything at all, around the house, but when Lyekka stayed with me, we often ended up going out for movies or coffee or dancing or whatever. Which required being not nude.

I rolled over on my back and stretched, dragging my hand down my chest towards my morning hard-on. It felt deliciously _dirty_ to rub myself while Lyekka was just on the other side of the closed frosted glass door, knowing she could pop in at any time - especially if she heard me make any sounds. I did my best to stay quiet, with only my increasingly ragged breathing breaking the bright silence at first, but the closer I got, and the more vivid my fantasy of Lyekka catching me at it, the louder I gasped.

"Oh -oh - oh fuck - oooooh - "

"Need help with that, love?"

In the instant I opened my eyes to see her poking her head through the door, I came, spilling all over my hand, thick ribbons on my stomach. 

"Oh fuck - " I lay there, catching my breath, my hand on my cock, licking my lips, my body relaxing from the release. "Ehehehehehehe - no, I, uh, I'm good, thank you, love."

She sat on the bed next to my feet and toyed with my toes. "Hope I didn't, um, wake you up with that call…" Her fingers trailed up my leg, resting on the inside of my right thigh. "You could have waited for me, you naughty boy…"

I felt myself blushing ever so slightly. She had watched me pleasure myself countless times, but it never got old - always a rush. "I'm sorry, Lyekka, I didn't know how long you were going to be on the phone."

She held up a finger to shush me and touched her earpiece. "Ja, wir werden den Termin im Oktober einhalten können." A few seconds. "Ja. Danke. Auf Wiedersehen." Off came the earpiece, casually tossed on top of her night table.

"Wait, what? You were still on the phone with your engineering team? Please tell me you were on mute!"

She bit her lip fetchingly and laughed. "I'm on mute for at least 90% of the time on those calls. Now you know. Can I get you a towel? I already put last night's towels in the wash."

"Yes, please." 

She ducked into the in-suite bathroom and lobbed a small towel at me on her way out of the bedroom. "By the way, Tom, it's your turn to make coffee - and we're out of cream."

 _Fuck._

I wiped my hands and stomach, trying to decide how to handle the delicate coffee situation. I took mine black, but Lyekka put phenomenal quantities of sugar in hers - her only concession to her sweet tooth - and topped it off with all the cream she could fit in. One's turn to make coffee meant it was one's sworn duty to acquire whatever was missing. 

And I was _not_ getting dressed, not even to get cream.

\----------

I walked downstairs, still in my birthday suit. "How in the seven hells did we run out of cream? I just bought some!"

She stuck her tongue out at me from across the kitchen bar. "Yeah, and you have to buy more. You don't remember also wiping out the Bailey's with me last night?"

The memory wafted across my mind - coffee-and-chocolate-flavoured kisses and endless giggling while making love - and my cock twitched. "Uh, yes…"

"Ah, you do recall, or at least that does…" She pointed a finger at my nethers and licked her lips. "I'm going to need it later, by the way…" She wiggled her arse at me while getting some orange juice out of the fridge, then poured two glasses.

"Yeah, about that - I, uh, I had planned on not getting dressed today. At all. And I know it's my turn with coffee and everything, but could we work something out?" I sat on one of the barstools, gave her my best puppy eyes look and sipped my juice.

"Hmmph." She walked around the kitchen bar, stood between my knees, took my glass from my hand and deposited it on the counter. "Weeeeelll...what am I bid for a trip to the corner store? It's going to cost you, you know, if I have to look at, er, all of you all day." She laced her hands behind my neck and pulled me close.

"Mmm...how about a nice sliced fruit breakfast for starters?" 

Her lips hovered near mine, so close I could have licked them. 

"Sounds nice...are you slicing, baby?" Barely a whisper.

"And dicing, baby…!"

She smiled and we kissed. I put one hand on her bum and pulled her closer, and she reached down to delicately wrap her hand around the base of my hardening length.

"And what am I bid for getting you off right now…?"

"Ooooh...uh, or we could save it until after coffee…"

She stroked me slowly, almost lazily. "What you fail to understand, sir, is that you're currently negotiating from a weak position - and I don't mean sitting like a whore. I have to go out, I'll do what I want. Those are my conditions."

I bit my lip and gazed at her through heavy-lidded eyes. "In that case, ooooh, feel free…"

Still stroking me, she put her other hand down her panties and brought back two very wet fingers which immediately found their way into my mouth. Gods, she tasted so good…

And then she stepped back, a wicked grin on her face.

"That's all you get for now, Hiddles. I need coffee."

"Wha - Collins, that is _so not fair!_ " 

She headed for the bedroom. "You didn't bid, sir. Get slicing."

I sat for a minute, disconcerted, pondering finishing myself off right then and there and deciding against it. She wanted to play games, and I'd left myself open to anything with this no clothes business. So be it.

I took the fruit out of the fridge, got the cutting board from a drawer and a knife out of its block, and began preparing our breakfast. Lyekka walked past me, dressed now, jeans and a ratty t-shirt.

"If you'd like anything added to this salad, love, you'll have to pick it up at the store."

She opened the fridge door, inspected the cupboard, and added a couple of items to the growing list on her phone.

"Last call, squire, I'm outie…!" She playfully slapped my arse on her way out.

"Go for it, love, I can't think of anything else. Thanks!"

I figured I had a good fifteen, twenty minutes before she returned, so I put the sliced fruit back in the fridge and headed for the shower.

\----------

I managed to keep my hands off myself, and heard Lyekka calling out while I was toweling myself dry.

"Hey, Tom - room service!"

I walked down the stairs with my towel on my head, only to see Lyekka shedding her clothes before even putting up her purchases.

"So you've decided to join me, have you, love? Naked _is_ better, isn't it?"

She laughed and handed me the carton of cream she'd brought back. "It'll be even better with coffee, knave!"

I set up the coffee machine, then watched her as she emptied her shopping bag.

"Here, you said I could add to the fruit salad, so I got these - be careful, they're really ripe."

She handed me a small container of raspberries, her favourite. I looked them over and smiled. "As ripe as the mulberry that will not hold the handling, huh. What am I supposed to do with these? I can't put them in the salad, they'll bruise...unless…"

She stood so close to me that I could feel her body heat. "Unless what?"

I took a raspberry out of the container, turning it over carefully to avoid crushing it. "Oh, nothing - there's not much I can do with this…" I put one finger to her lower lip and pulled down gently. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth just enough for me to feed her the berry. She moaned softly and licked her lips, flicking her tongue at my fingers. I bent down to kiss her, my hands on her hips, my cock stiffening.

The coffee machine beeped.

We stared at each other and cracked up at the same time. She looked down at my hard-on and put her arms around my neck.

"I changed my mind...I'd rather have breakfast first, Tom…"

"Oh, really…? Fine, I can handle that…" I placed a berry between my teeth and closed my eyes. I could tell she was standing on tiptoes as she teased the treat from my lips and followed on with a long, deep berry-flavoured kiss.

"I think they taste better like this, don't you think…?" She returned the favour and fed me a berry with her mouth. I grunted and rolled my hips towards her.

"Yes, they do, love...but hang on a minute…" I crushed a berry on her neck, just below her left ear, licking off the juice, then another on her left breast near her nipple. Her breath caught, and I lifted her and gently sat her on the counter. My cock was throbbing. She sighed softly as I lapped the juice off her breast, and started working my way down.

"Oh god, Tom, fuck me, please, I can't stand it…" She laced her fingers through my hair and spread her legs.

I looked up at her. "In the middle of my breakfast? Not likely, Lyekka. You taste too good…" I parted her folds with my fingers and plunged my tongue into her wet cunt, swirling and sucking. Her grip on my hair tightened.

"Ooooh, Tom, you're so good at this…oh fuck...drink me, Tommy...eat me...fuck me…"

I circled her clit with my tongue, took it with my lips, and slowly entered her with one finger, then two. 

"Your fault for teasing me so mercilessly this morning, Lyekka." I picked up the pace, hitting her spot with my fingers, tapping her clit with the flat of my tongue, trying to remember to breathe. Oh god, I wanted to be inside her more than anything…

"Give me a taste, Tom...you know how much I love tasting myself on you…"

I obliged with a kiss, hot breaths, liquid tongues, oh god...her juices were a fucking drug, and I a grateful addict. She raked her fingernails across my shoulders, and I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"And you, my divine whore, give me what I want", I rasped breathlessly. She slid her arse closer to the edge of the counter, and I entered her oh so slowly, her hips wriggling, the sensation ripping my mind from me. She wrapped her legs around me, and stopped moving. I opened my eyes. She looked right at me, eyes lidded, ragged breath, biting her lip, lust incarnate.

"Anything, just make me come, please, Tom, I'm begging you…"

I buried myself in her, picked her up and walked the few steps to the living room couch, never breaking eye contact. 

"How do you want me, Lyekka? Tell me..."

She put her hands to my face and snaked her tongue past my lips. "I want to see you...I want to look at you, Tom…"

I gently deposited her on the couch, sliding out of her. She moaned softly. I sat on the couch facing the back of it, crossed my legs, and took her hand to signal her to climb into my lap. She opened her eyes, placed her hands on my shoulders, and inch by inch lowered herself onto my length.

"Oh fuck, Lyekka, I'm so close already...you feel amazing…"

"My Thomas...you're so hard for me...I love you so much…"

Her legs once again wrapped around me, she moved with me and I with her, erotic ballet of flesh, sounds, communion, worship, oh god...The way she rolled her hips, threw her head, her hands and mouth on me, the way she looked at me, the biggest turn-on of all…

"Oh god, Lyekka, come with me, please...I can't...I can't hold on…"

"Your sacrament, my liege lord…"

"My temple...Lyekka...Lyekka…"

I felt her cunt tighten and pulse around my throbbing cock, one last look at her before she took me and I threw my head back, howling her name, tears streaming down my face, her screams of love and pleasure echoing in my mind for what seemed like hours…

"Oh fuck, Tom, I don't think I've ever come that hard…"

She kissed the tears off my cheeks, ruffled my hair and pecked my lips. It was all I could to do purse my mouth to hers, still tingling from my bone-melting orgasm. I managed to squeeze my hands on her hips.

"Fuck, Lyekka, do you have any idea what you do to me…?" I held her close, motor control slowly returning. She giggled.

"About the same thing you do to me, Tom...I can never get enough of you…"

"Ehehehehe...nor I of you, love, but you'll have to wait for your seconds...best breakfast ever."

"Oh yeah, the breakfast thing...good for you that I like cold coffee!"

We laughed and kissed for long minutes, then got off the couch and walked back to the kitchen on unsteady legs.

"I made it, you pour it. I don't care if mine's cold."

She handed me my cup and sipped hers. 

"So, what's on for the rest of the day?"

I looked at her over the rim of my cup. "Well, I'm not sure, but we're going to have supper delivered and I'm not answering the door naked…"

She took my cup and put it next to hers on the bar, then took my hand and led me towards the stairs to our bedroom, giggling madly.

"Oh, you're SO going to have to pay for that in advance…!"

Oh yeah. Naked is _definitely_ better.


End file.
